dbz_vsfandomcom-20200214-history
Nokturnus (Dragon Quest)
Summary Nokturnus (ダークドレアム, Dark Drium in the earliest Game Boy Dragon Quest Monsters games, Dark Dream 'in fan translations) is a notable figure and one of the most relentless and powerful villains in the ''Dragon Quest RPG videogame franchise. This dreadful figure presents himself as an entity with no master and with the sole desire of returning everything to nothingness. He originated in Dragon Quest VI ''as an optional, more powerful super-boss and since then, has had many appearances in the saga. One of his most notable ones is in''Dragon Quest Battle Road Victory, where he's the leader of all the final bosses up to Dragon Quest IX ''(and possibly of''Dragon Quest X's had it come out at the time). '''Credit to Villains Wiki Powers and Stats Tier: '''At least 4-A | Likely 2-C '''Name: Nokturnus, Dark Dream, Dark Drium Origin: Dragon Quest Gender: Male Age: Primordial Classification: God of destruction Powers and Abilities: Teleportation, reality warping, dream manipulation, magic, regeneration Attack Potency: Multi-Solar System level (Stomped Mortamor) | Likely universal+ (By scaling with Estark, who exceeds space-time) Speed: At least massively hypersonic (By scaling with Terry who dodged lightning) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Multi-Solar System class | Universal class Durability: Multi-Solar System level (took no damage from Mortamor's attacks) | Likely universal+ (By scaling with Estark, who exceeds space-time) Stamina: Extremely high Range: Multi-universal Standard Equipment: His duel spear Intelligence: Extremely high Weaknesses: Light magic Notable Attacks Techniques Disruptive Wave: When his power is extremely suppressed he has to cast the spell to cause its effects, but when more of his power is shown his aura also casts disruptive wave. Disruptive Wave basically negates all power ups, transformations, and summons right in their tracks. Pearly Gates (I do not have footage from DQVI so I will use DQVIII):'''Casts a cross of holy energy that does great damage to zombies and beings of evil allignment '''Magic Burst: Concentrates 100% of his magic stamina and depletes it all into one huge explosion of energy. For most people it completely wastes them and they are exhausted, but he has a spell which regenerates all of his magic stamina. Big Bang: Causes a large reverberating explosion Kaboom: Self explanatory Kacrackle: Shoots out spears of ice that bludgeons the enemy Lighning Storm: Fires an explosion of powerful electricity Kafrizzle: Fires a massive orb of fire Oomph: Doubles attack power Buff: Doubles durability Advanced Teleportation: Nokturnus's teleportation is pretty good. He could teleport to Mortamor's Dread Realm like it was nothing even though a very knowledgeable demigod himself claimed there was barely any methods in getting there (The only ways are a portal made by Mortamor himself, Mortamor teleporting someone there by force, and two of the best sages in the world using both of their most powerful spells to make a small hole in space and time). So it is pretty hard to access his realm, yet he teleported to it like nothing ever happened. Multi-Dimensional Attack Range: He could attack people while he was in another dimension﻿ Category:Dragon Quest Category:Male Characters Category:God Category:Not related with DB Category:Evil Category:Villain Category:Magic users Category:Game Characters Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 2 Category:Gods Of Destruction